Home and Hearth
Go to Beverly Hills Speak to Kim in her home beside Panino |level = Level 4 |location = Kim's Mansion, Beverly Hills |rewards = +30, +15 |previous = Starting Out!! |following = Haters Gonna Hate Socially Awkward On The Fringe}} After getting signed by your agent, Simon Orsik, you got a call from Kim Kardashian, who wants to take you to lunch to celebrate! She invites you to meet her at her home in Beverly Hills and she'll take you out. Swipe left to scroll to the left of the screen. To travel to Kim's home in Beverly Hills, you'll need to take the bus. Tap the gold bus icon and select Beverly Hills from the menu to travel there for 4. As soon as you arrive in Beverly Hills, you'll run into paparazzo Lon Garrera. He will tell you that the guy/girl you met outside The Brew Palms has been talking smack about you and Kim all over social media. After the conversation is over, you'll get a feed update from Willow/Dirk, which sounds vaguely threatening. Even if the message is negative, you'll gain fans. Swipe right to scroll to the right of the screen. The building you're looking for is Kim's Mansion, which is the last building in Beverly Hills. To begin the goal, tap the purple buildings icon on the door. Shocked by what your rival has been posting, Kim puts lunch on hold. She advises that you get a publicist to handle situations like this. You can choose to confront your rival and handle the situation yourself. This will unlock the goal Haters Gonna Hate. You can also choose to let your agent, Simon Orsik, find you a publicist. This will unlock the Socially Awkward goal. At the end of the conversation, the goal On the Fringe is also unlocked. Dialogue Lon= '''2 I guess not... 3''' We just met... |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = '''1 & 2''' Didn't think so. I guess it'd be fair to say that you HATE Dirk/Willow. '''3 That's weird, because she/he's been going off about you - and Kim! - on EVERY social media outlet... |Your Dialogue #4 = 1A & 2A Sounds about right! 1B & 2B I didn't say that! 3''' Really? |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = '''1A & 2A I guess that explains why she/he's going off about you - and Kim! - on every social media outlet... 1B & 2B Well... maybe you should have! I can tell you he hasn't been holding his tongue about you - and Kim! - on EVERY social media outlet... 3''' Oh, yeah! You should really follow this stuff. Anyway... smile! On to more important people... no offence. |Your Dialogue #5 = '''1A, 1B, 2A & 2B Really? 3''' ... |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = '''1A, 1B, 2A & 2B Oh, yeah! You should really follow this stuff. Being mentioned will get you more fans, and for a nobody like you, even a negative post will; of course, you can lose fans, too. Anyway... smile! On to more important people... no offence. |Your Dialogue #6 = 1A, 1B, 2A & 2B ...}} |-| Feed= |-| Kim= '''2 Should I tell Simon? |Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = 1''' Honestly, I think you need someone to help you manage your image - a publicist. Simon's great at managing but he's not exactly in touch with social media or... technology in general. He literally thinks "Instantgram" is something you receive in the mail, and he was using a beeper until 2008. Bible! I'm not even making that up. He can help you find a publicist, though. '''2 Simon's great but he's not exactly in touch with social media or... technology in general. He literally thinks "Instantgram" is something you receive in the mail, and he was using a beeper until 2008. Bible! I'm not even making that up. |Your Dialogue #4 = 1A I'll handle Willow. 1B I'll talk to Simon. 2''' So what do I do? |Character #5 = |Dialogue #5 = '''1A If you say so. Good luck! 1B Having someone to handle that stuff will be useful. I'll text Simon and see if he can help you out. He's not good with social media, I bet he could help you find a publicist! 2''' Honestly, I think you need someone to manage your image - a publicist. And while he's not good with social media, I bet Simon could help you find a publicist who is! |Your Dialogue #5 = '''1A Thanks! 1B Oh, okay. 2A I'll handle Dirk/Willow. 2B I'll talk to Simon. |Character #6 = |Dialogue #6 = 2A If you say so. Good luck! 2B Having someone to handle that stuff will be useful. I'll text Simon and see if he can help you out. He's not good with social media, I bet he could help you find a publicist! |Your Dialogue #6 = 2A Thanks! 2B Oh, okay. }} Category:Goals